Midnight Madness
by Zentia
Summary: A TG tale featuring Mikey from TMNT (2003) turning into a female after an attack.


Midnight Madness

It was a crisp and clear night in the streets of NYC as our 4 reptilian vigilantes were on patrol. They were hopping from rooftop to rooftop, ducking in and out of alleyways while hiding in the shadows, stopping crime as well as staying out of the public's eye. However, it was an uneventful night, except for a few easily stoppable muggings. The Purple Dragons, Shredder and the Foot Clan and other crime syndicates (normal, alien, supernatural or otherwise) were inactive for some reason or another. Unknown to the turtles, they were being followed by a figure lurking the shadows, that was not too far behind but still remained undetected by them. The figure waited on top of a 5-story building with a dart-loaded sniper rifle in tow, trying to get a good shot.

The mutated heroes stopped in an alleyway in between two apartment buildings for a rest and planning what to do next. Mikey, the orange wearing and nunchunk wielding member of the group, was anxious to head home early while looking at the clock. It was 10 PM, and the Midnight Monster Madness Marathon was going to be on in 2 hours on the Intergalactic channel. "Come on guys! Could we go home now? We've been doing this for about 4 hours, and hardly anything happened." "Hate to agree to with the shrimp, but I'm going into snoresville if I don't get any action soon." It was pretty rare for Raph to agree with Mikey. Leo then said, "Okay, we'll just stay out for an hour, and then we'll go home if nothing co-." "ARGH!" Mikey yelled as he grabbed his arm.

"Got a hit!" the figure said as he lied ear and said, "I've gotten one of the turtles, lord Shredder." "Good. Then, we'll leave Stockman's experimental poisonous mutagen finish off one of the turtles."

Raph and Leo surrounded Mikey acting as a shield, looking around for their attacker while Donatello checks up on Mikey. He picked the dart out of Mikey's arm as Mikey was shivering a bit. "Guys, we should head back to the lair so I can analyze the dart and whatever is flowing through Mikey's body." Leo replied, "Okay, let's head back now. Besides, we could be hit next as well." Raph just grunted "Man, just when I was going to be in some action." Don and Leo helped up Mikey, now having a slight fever, into the nearest manhole/sewer entrance. They navigated through the smelly maze of pipes and sewage, and about a half an hour later, the found their home.

The lair was huge, dome-shape, and the walls covered in brick with a dojo arena in the middle, a weight room in the far right corner, a small kitchen in the far left, a monitor or somewhat living room with a couch in the bottom right, and a computer/science lab in the bottom left. There is also a bathroom located right next to the weight room They placed Mikey on the couch next to the monitors/TV screens as Leo and Raph watch over him while Donnie analyzes the chemicals in the dart in his science and computer lab. "So any results?" "Yeah, it turns out to be a mutagen." Mikey then spoke up with fear in his voice and a bit weak due to his fever, "Is it poisonous? Am I going to die?" "Well, not really. It's baffling since the chemicals would have been toxic, but it doesn't seem to be strong enough. Though the mutagens could still have some effect, but nothing seemed to be happening now." Leo then said, "I guess it looks like you dodged a bullet there, Mikey. Though you probably get some rest, are you still feeling unwell right?" "Well, only a little, but I'm definitely not going to bed just yet. I still need to watch the marathon!" Mikey replied with a hint of weakness in his voice.

"Leo is right, Mikey. You should really get some rest so you will be fully refreshed and be better tomorrow." said Master Splinter, the martial artist mutated rat, as he came out of his room and walked over to the couch. "Aw come on! Can I please at least stay up for a movie or two?" Mikey retorted. Splinter just shake his head, and said to Don "So will he be alright?" "Nothing seems to be causing him to have severe problems than the other symptoms he have now which would probably go away after tonight." He then turn to Mikey, "If you start have any more problems, you can come to me, alright?" "You got it!" Raph as he walked to his room then said, "Well I'm hitting the hay so call me in the morning." Soon, Leo, Don, and Splinter left to their rooms as they left Mikey there.

Mikey grabbed a blanket and covered himself as he turned on the TV to watch the marathon, also turning down the volume to not wake up the others. It was exactly 12 AM so he didn't missed much as he watched old '50s-70 Sci-Fi Movies. About an hour in, Mikey started to feel better and something was started to take effect.

Mikey felt some kind of stinging in his arms. He held out his hands and arms as they start to become less muscular and his three fingers slimmed a bit. Shock and confusion over took him as more transformations took place. He threw off the blanket and saw his legs becoming slender and feminine yet still having some muscle. His two-toed feet became smaller and thinner. He quickly stood up as his bum become fatter and plump. He then had an hourglass shape with widen hips and smaller waist. Pressure then filled his chest as it inflated, forming huge and voluptuous Double D breasts under his plastron. His crotch was tingling as he looked down to see his dick and testicles being absorbed into his body forming a pussy in its place. His face became rounder and smaller and his skin turned into a lighter green color.

He was now a total she, and dash into bathroom. She looked into the mirror and said, "Whoa!" She clasped her throat. Was that really her voice? It has now a higher tone. I wonder she thought as she carefully took off her shell and her orange mask. The shell-less she turtle slowly fondled her breasts, moaning and groaning in the process then rubbing the nipples. She touched her vagina and felt pleasurable sensations. She then caressed her scaly yet smooth skin. It felt wonderful!

She needed to tell Donatello about this, it would most likely be the mutagens doing. She then left the bathroom to go to Donnie's room. She then thought about her brothers a bit and how they will react, her muscular and handsome bro-...she held her head a bit. Great, I'm thinking like a girl more now.

She thought things will never be the same in the family anymore.

The naked female turtle headed to the hall of doors in the back of the lair, next to the weight lifting area. With her hips swaying back and forth, she walked and stopped at Donnie's room on the right side of the hallway, 2nd down next to Raph's. She began to feel nervous and fearful on what would Don's reaction to her new body. No. She needed to show him and hopefully, he would be able to fix this. She then turned the knob which thankfully was unlocked, opened the door slightly, and took a peek inside.

Of course, Don being the scientific and knowledgeable mastermind he is, his room is mostly like a mini-computer and laboratory. He was sleeping on his bed that was located in the back, and at the foot of the bed to his right side and few feet away, was his computer desk, or station if you will, cluttered with many computer hardware tech and gadgets that any nerd would die for. On the right wall of the room was a mini-lab with beakers, test tubes, etc. and on the left wall were a shelf of big books, more or less textbooks about many themes in science and other things eggheads would read about.

She stepped into the room, and noticed something. Don's shell was lying on the floor next to the bed. He was nude! Mikey then started to have some thoughts, and started to feel wet in between her legs. She quickly shut out any dirty thoughts in her head. She walked over to the bed, overshadowing the sleeping turtle. _He looks...pretty...good looking. No! Stop thinking like that!_. Her female hormones were slowly but surely taking over her body. She nudged Don a bit, making him stirring a bit. "Donnie wake up!" she said in a loud whisper. "Huh.. wha?" Don woke up groggily and trying to get his eyes adjusted. After getting his vision back, he saw a turtle girl in the buff, shell less. Don was now wide-eyed in shock at the sight, and apparently, making a tent under his sheet. "Who-who are you?" "Don, calm down. It's me, Mikey." "Mikey! That's you!?" She just nodded her head. "Can you please fix this?" Don calmed down a bit, but still in disbelief. His lil bro became a lil sis, it was unbelievable.

"I'm guessing that the mutagen had a late effect on your body." "Well, I know that, but can you cure this?" she said as she cupped her breast, which made Don a little uneasy. "Well, I still need to study the mutagen and its properties before I need to make a cure. I also need to find a way to make more of the stuff to counter balance or overthrow the mutagens you have now. It could take days or at least weeks." "Weeks?! I don't have weeks! If I stay in this body, I might act more girly!" She said loudly, but not too much to wake everybody in the other rooms. "Mikey, calm down and have a seat will you?" Don said while letting her sit down on his bed. "I don't know what to do, and I've been having such weird thoughts and sensations lately." "Do you still feel like the old Mikey?" "Well, I still have the same interest, but still I'm having weird feelings like...being attracted to boys like you" she said with a hint of lust in her voice "Great, I'm doing it again!". Don then thought She looks cute when she acts like that and such a total babe... _uh oh, I'm starting to do it too_.

Mikey's libido or sexual desire then started to increase and took control, causing her to get a slight headache. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine… when I'm with you." She said in a sexy and cute voice, causing Don to blush and his boner to pulsate a bit as he stood in front of her. "Mikey you should get some rest. We'll talk about the situation with the others and-" "Shh." She got up as she put a green finger on his lip and grabbed onto his dick, making him to yelp in surprise. Then she massaged Don's little friend, making the male turtle fall into his sexual desires, dragging him onto the bed on his back. "Mikey what...what are you doing?" he said as he moaned as the girl turtle still massaging his dick. Then she got on top of him, letting Don inside of her. "Ooohh...!" she moaned as she rode the shaft. "Faster... faster..." she said making Don thrust in and out, giving into her demands, getting lost into the pleasure. "Aaah! Yessss….more, more!" she cried out, feeling immense pressure building up as her pussy folds pulsated with thrust. "Gonna…CUM!" she screamed out as her juices lubricated her brother's dick. Fortunately, everybody in the other rooms was in a way deep sleep to hear or react. "I-I can't hold it...hold it in!" Don said loudly as he came inside of her, causing her to feel intense pleasurable sensations as she moaned and arched her back as a reflex. Don then griped her butt as well as licking her tits. Then he began suckling on them, drinking the breast milk within them. But wait, turtles don't have milk? Then again they weren't normal turtles after all and could be another effect of the mutagen. Don didn't bother to think about it too much though. After an hour and a half of such 'activities', both then tired themselves out and feel asleep.

The alarm clock on Donnie's book shelf woke Mikey up, stirring. It was 8:30 AM. She rolled over looking to her left seeing Don still sleeping amidst the noise. She was scared. Did they just had sex last night? It seemed Mikey's male mind took back the wheel yet her memories of their intercourse came back, scaring her even more. Dude, this is just...just wrong! Don then woke up with a blush and surprise as he reminisced about last night, "Mikey...did...we?" "Yeah, we did." "Let's just agree not to mention this to the others." "Yeah, let's." she said then kissed him on the cheek then blushed as Don blushed as well. "Um sorry. Natural girl habit I suppose."

Boy, things definitely will never be the same.


End file.
